


Something About Jensen

by TwoBoys2Love



Category: AU - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dubious Consent, Hate to Love, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: There's something about Jensen that really annoys Jared. At least, he's pretty sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatwallofsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwallofsam/gifts).



There was something about Jensen Ackles that Jared had disliked from the very first moment he’d seen him. It was partly the rugged, good looks that seemed to get him all the attention anyone could want. It was the way he dressed, maybe? With his dark blonde hair and green eyes, he dressed in well-fitting jeans that still managed to look old. And he nearly always wore a leather motorcycle jacket.

He seemed to think that he was some kind of badass even though he wasn’t. He was, in fact, an actor who’d managed to get cast in a few movies, and for some reason, people really seemed to like him.

“You keep staring at him like that and people are going to start to talk.”

Jared turned towards the familiar voice to find his friend Misha grinning at him from behind a beer bottle. His brown hair was all spiked up and in combination with his bright blue eyes, he looked like an amused little kid who had just told the _best_ joke ever. 

“Why does everyone _like_ Ackles?” Jared asked. He returned his gaze to where Jensen was leaned casually back against the wall speaking with Danneel.

“He’s a nice guy,” Misha answered.

“He’s a douchebag.”

Misha laughed loudly and leaned back on the couch they were sharing. He spilled some beer on his War of the Worlds t-shirt and wiped at it lazily.

“What?” Jared tore his gaze away from Jensen again and glared at Misha.

“You’ve never said more than two sentences to him. How do you know what he’s like?” Misha’s grin was a little too amused for Jared’s liking.

“Just look at him,” Jared said. He shoved his hair back out of his eyes and tugged at his t-shirt in frustration.

“He’s hot. I don’t mind looking at him at all.”

“Arrogant.”

“He’s actually kind of sweet.”

“He dresses like he’s a biker and he drives a beat up old truck!” Jared countered.

“And you walk everywhere,” Misha said. “What difference does it make? You don’t have to hang out with him.” after gulping down some of his beer, Misha let out a satisfied sigh.

“You always invite him. Or Danneel does. _Someone_ always ends up inviting him.” Jared took a sip of his own beer and tried not to scowl as Danneel giggled loudly at something Jensen had said.

Misha’s hand slapped down heavily on Jared’s shoulder. “Dude, you really need to get over this. You don’t like him? Don’t talk to him, but stop bitching about it.” Something changed on Misha’s face and he leaned forward to study Jared’s face. “Do you have a _thing_ for him?

 

“What?” Jared sputtered. He could feel his cheeks start to burn in spite of the fact that he was certain he would rather chew glass than date Jensen. “No. Jeez. No.”

“Right.” Misha drained more of his beer and _still_ managed to look smug at the same time.

“He’s not even my type,” Jared muttered. Sure. Jensen might be boy-next-door good looking, but his personality seemed to leave a lot to be desired.

“He’s my type and I’m, like 60% heterosexual,” Misha deadpanned.

Shaking his head, Jared glared over at Jensen some more. It made him feel better.

“Jared. You, my friend, are nuts.” Misha struggled up out of the soft couch and stretched his arms up above his head. “I’m getting another beer and I’m gonna find Vicki. Try not to sit over here and glower all night.”

“Fuck off,” Jared said as he kicked playfully at Misha’s ass. The goof just hopped out of the way.

~~~~~~~

The party got a lot louder and a little crazier. That was the way things usually went at Misha’s place.

Most of the faces were familiar to Jared but he wasn't feeling very sociable. About midnight he wove his way through the crowd of people to forage for another beer.

At least the kitchen was empty. Jared yanked the fridge door open and leaned in to dig around for a beer. He finally grabbed a bottle that looked like it might be okay.

“Those ones aren’t cold.”

The voice startled Jared and he hit his head on the top of the fridge as he straightened up. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head before turning around. He wasn’t pleased to discover Jensen standing behind him.

“This one will do,” Jared said.

“Huh?” Jensen had lost the motorcycle jacket at some point. He was wearing a tight, white t-shirt that was clearly intended to show off his chest.

The bottle in Jared’s hand _was_ warm but he wasn’t going to admit it. “This beer is just fine.”

“I bought the Black and Tan. S’a good beer. I got it after-”

“This is fine,” Jared said curtly.

The smile slid off Jensen’s freckle-covered cheeks and he squared his shoulders. “What’s your problem, Jared?”

“What?” Jared couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “ _My_ problem?”

Nodding, Jensen pressed his hand to his chest then scratched slowly. “You seem to get along with most people, why are you always such a dick to me?”

Name-calling was _exactly_ the kind of thing Jared would expect from someone like Jensen.

“Why do you care?” was the best that Jared could come up with. He hadn’t planned to have an encounter with his least favorite person in town.

“I _don’t_ care,” Jensen said quickly. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter then crossed one ankle over the other. “I just don’t get it. Call it mild curiosity.”

“Look,” Jared began. “Just stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours.” Jared set the beer down on the kitchen table and decided he’d had enough partying for one night.

As Jared moved past Jensen he found himself blocked by the man sliding in front of him. Jared stopped abruptly so that he wouldn't run right into him. “Get out of my way.”

“See, I don’t understand why you get to treat me like this. You don’t even _know_ me. What's so special about you, anyway?”

Up close, Jensen’s eyes were kind of mesmerizing. They were a darker green than Jared had thought, not that it mattered. He was still being a dick. “Get out of my _way_ ”

Jensen widened his stance and set his hands on his slim hips defiantly. “What did I do to you?”

“Why does it bother you so damn much, Ackles? One person you can’t add to your collection of people who worship you?” Jared was getting a little hot under the collar. He didn’t feel the need to explain himself and he was getting pissed off that Jensen was badgering him about it.

“I don’t like it when people treat me like shit for no reason. Just give me a reason and you can go about your business. Or … maybe you don’t have a reason. Maybe you’re just a jerk.” Jensen scowled but he didn’t move.

“Leave me the fuck alone,” Jared said as firmly as he could. Honestly, he didn’t like fighting and it kind of felt like that was where the two of them might be headed.

The kitchen door swung open behind Jensen and Misha stepped in. “What’s going on in here? You two makin’ friends?”

There was a broad smile on Misha’s face but it faded slowly as he looked from one man to the other. “Guys?”

“Jared is being an asshole. Nothing new,” Jensen said as he stepped back slightly.

“Where do you get off calling _me_ an asshole?” Jared’s heart was pounding and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. “I just came in here to get a beer and Ackles picked a fight with me.”

“What?” Jensen laughed. “All I did was tell you which beer was cold and you got your panties in a knot.”

“Whoa, whoa, guys. Chill. What the hell?” Misha stepped in between his two friends. “Maybe everyone’s had enough beer for tonight.”

“Well, I’m just trying to get out of here and dick-face won't let me pass,” Jared spat. He really was starting to feel the urge to punch the _pretty_ right off Jensen’s face. Clearly, his instincts about the guy being a jerk had been right.

Huffing out a breath, Jensen widened his eyes as he looked at Misha. “See what I mean? All I did was ask why he hated me so much.” Jensen shrugged and looked _annoyingly_ disinterested.

“ _O_ kay,” Mishra said. He looked a little bleary eyed and was probably entirely too drunk to provide much help. “Jared, go ahead wherever you're going. Jensen, stay here with me. You can hold my hair back while I puke.”

Scowling, Jared shoved past Jensen and smacked his hand into the kitchen door to push it open. He felt relieved as soon as he was out of the kitchen.

 _Jesus_ , he hadn’t wanted to get into anything but Jensen had been like a dog with a bone.

As Jared pushed his way through the crowded, make-shift dance floor, he tried to calm his rattled nerves. Jensen may be good-looking but, _God_ , Jared couldn’t figure out why anyone would want to hang out with the guy.

The garage door was the closest way out of Misha’s house and Jared headed straight for it. As soon as the door closed behind him, he felt better. The air in the garage was cooler because the big door was only partially closed.

Taking a deep breath, Jared sat down on the hood of Misha’s old Chevy. He held his hands out and wasn’t surprised to see that they were trembling slightly. He hated confrontation of any kind. It always made him anxious.

The door to the house opened again and Jared looked up expecting to see Misha. His friend was the kind of guy who always made sure that everyone was okay.

But, it was Jensen who swung the door open, slammed it behind him, then locked it. He strode towards Jared. “You owe me an apology.”

Jared couldn’t help rolling his eyes. “Just let it go.”

“No. I want you to apologize. You were a dick to me for no reason. I didn’t deserve it.” There was a pink dusting along the tops of Jensen’s cheeks. He stepped in closer and left Jared without even enough room to get off the hood of the car without having to slide down Jensen’s body.

“Leave me alone. Please. I’m tired, and this is stupid.” Jared pushed at Jensen’s shoulder to get him to move back, only to find himself suddenly even closer as Jensen pushed into his personal space.

“You’re not going anywhere until you apologize,” Jensen said gruffly.

Jared grabbed Jensen’s arms and tried to move him out of the way but he just got fistfuls of flexing biceps. It was more than a little intimidating ... and it would definitely be hot if things weren’t going so horrible. And, there was no way Jared was going to be able to move Jensen. “Just let me go; I don’t want to fight with you.”

For a long time, Jensen stared into Jared’s eyes. _That_ was also intimidating and Jared felt as though that gaze was sifting through all the thoughts in his mind. Jensen’s eyes were darker, and he was looking up at Jared from under thick, dark lashes.

“Just apologize,” Jensen said softly. The fierceness in his gaze softened and he lifted a hand and slid it around the side of Jared’s neck.

Jared couldn't help the way he flinched. He’d got enough beer in him that his mind was a little wonky and he briefly wondered if Jensen was going to strangle him. But then, the heat of Jensen's palm did something weird to the circuits in Jared's brain.

There was heat filtering down from Jensen's touch. It dribbled over Jared's shoulders and down his spine like hot wax. His eyes widened and he sat there on the hood, almost frozen.

"Well?" Jensen licked his lips and then leaned in a little closer. He let his hand trail down Jared's chest, over his abs and then settled it on Jared's thigh.

Jared's gaze moved between Jensen's dark eyes and his lips and then he realized that Jensen had asked him a question. "I - I'm sorry."

A smile crept onto Jensen's full lips and he lowered his free hand to gently touch his finger to Jared's knee. He moved Jared's leg open and then stepped in between them. "That's better, isn't it?"

Another question could be a real problem for Jared because he was having some serious issues keeping his mind focused on anything _other_ than how close Jensen's body was.

The scent of Jensen's cologne was light and subtle and Jared found himself drawing in a deep breath to get more of it.

"You've finally quieted down," Jensen said. Both his hands were settled of Jared's thighs like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Shaking his head, Jared tore his gaze away from Jensen's and looked down. "What are you doing? You got your apology." 

Jared had a suspicion that Jensen was trying to use his charm to set some kind of trap that Jared would greatly regret stepping into.

"You _really_ don't like me, do you?" Jensen asked softly. His smile faded slightly. The little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes disappeared.

"I don't know you," Jared answered quickly. He pushed himself forward and slipped off the hood of the car. Just as he had feared, Jensen gave him no ground and Jared ended up sliding down the man's body.

"Could you. Could you give me some space _please_? Jared couldn't help sounding a little sharp. After the night he'd had, he didn't feel like someone fucking with his head.

"I don't want to," Jensen said in a gruff voice. He leaned more heavily into Jared's body.

The heat of Jensen was more than a little overwhelming. Of course, it was. Jared was flesh and blood and asshole or not, Jensen was a good-looking man. His body felt firm and strong and - _Jesus_. "Let me go."

Shaking his head, Jensen slipped his hand over Jared's hip and gripped tightly.

Everything in Jared's head was all turned upside down. He was pissed off but couldn't help the way Jensen's strong grip made little ripples of pleasure race across his skin.

For the second time that night, Jared shoved at Jensen's shoulder. It did little to move Jensen away, in fact, he seemed even more rooted to the spot.

"Get off me," Jared said firmly.

Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared's waist and leaned up slightly. "Do you mean that?"

Jared _really_ wanted to mean it. He _really_ did. But he knew he wasn't going to be able to say it while there was so much lust tripping through his traitorous body. Finally, he shook his head almost imperceptibly.

Before Jared could do anything else, Jensen's lips were pressed to his. They were soft and smooth, parted slightly and felt like they fit with his perfectly. As soon as Jared tried to protest, Jensen slid his tongue along the parting seam of Jared's lips.

Those little ripples of heat turned into one huge tidal wave and Jared felt his heart switch gears. _What was he doing?_

"Jensen," Jared murmured against those soft lips. "Come on." 

He shoved at Jensen's shoulder again. Because there had been times in Jared's life before when he'd been the butt of some shitty joke, he was having trouble believing that Jensen-the-jerk had good intentions.

"God, Jared. Do you ever relax?" Jensen withdrew far enough that he could get a good look at Jared's face.

"You're kind of a jerk."

"You're rude."

"Let me go," Jared grumbled without the slightest bit of commitment behind it.

Jensen slid one hand up under the hem of Jared's t-shirt.

"Don't." Jared tried to twist away from the heat of the touch and get out of Jensen's hold; he failed miserably.

Jensen gripped him even tighter and Jared scowled and shoved harder. "Get away from me."

"Stop being an indecisive jerk."

"I'm not a jerk, you're an asshole."

"I think you're just a little too uptight, Jared. It doesn't suit you."

"How the _hell_ do you know what suits me? You've never even noticed I was alive before tonight." Jared grabbed hold of Jensen's t-shirt and tried to pull him to the side so he could escape. Things were really getting out of hand.

"Is that what this is?" Jensen asked. "Was spoiled little Jared lacking attention?"

For one of the first times in his life, Jared wanted to punch someone. He wasn't really sure he'd ever felt so pissed off and turned on at the same time. "I'm not spoiled."

The two men stared at each other for a while. Jared was panting softly, trying to figure out what the _hell_ was going on in his head.

Jensen's lashes fluttered slightly.

Jared wetted his lips.

Then their mouths were crushed together again. It was a little painful at first and Jared groaned because the pain felt real and good. He reached up and gripped the shoulder of Jensen's t-shirt because he didn't know what else to do with himself.

One of Jensen's hands slid straight up under Jared's s-shirt again and raked at the skin between his shoulder blades.

The touch of those nails made Jared throw his shoulders back and arch his back. Just below all the frustration that had built up in Jared, something more scintillating was coming to a boil. Even _that_ kind of pissed him off.

But it didn't stop him from sliding his other arm over Jensen's shoulder so he could run fingers through short, blonde hair. It was a hell of a lot softer than he'd expected and he moaned at the way it felt as it threaded between his fingers.

There was a flurry of movement and Jensen grabbed Jared's shoulders and flipped him around to press him against the fender of the car.

"Jesus," Jared muttered. He slammed his hands down on the car as Jensen pressed up against his back. Even through his jeans, Jared could feel that Jensen was hard.

Part of Jared was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. _Jensen Ackles_ had him pinned to Misha's car and, for some reason, the fight had gone out of Jared. _Holy hell_ it was hot.

One of Jensen's hands appeared over Jared's shoulder and fingers slid along his jaw before grasping his jaw to turn his head slightly. Soft lips pressed against Jared's ear, then the tip of Jensen's tongue traced the outside of his ear. "Okay?"

For once, Jared was completely speechless. But, he got it. He nodded even though a voice inside his head was screaming at him to do the opposite. Jensen's hips pressed forward and the outline of the hard bulge in Jensen's jeans made Jared gasp for air.

As soon as Jared nodded, Jensen's free hand moved along his waistband and began working Jared's belt open.

All Jared could do was take more of his weight on his hands and tilt his hips back slowly to give Jensen more room.

When Jared's belt buckle thunked on the hood of the car, his trapped cock began to throb. If he was completely honest, Jared had been hard since their lips had first touched.

Jensen's hand slipped down into Jared's pants and all of the thoughts in his head turned to mush. Fingers curled around Jared's swollen cock and squeezed just enough to torture Jared. He sucked in a breath and reached back to grab a handful of Jensen's ass.

The sweetest noise left Jensen's lips and made all the hair on the back of Jared's neck stand up.

Jensen let out a frustrated growl as he tried to push Jared's jeans down over his hips. Finally, Jared managed to get himself to move and he shoved at his waistband.

Cool air hit the skin on Jared's ass and he shivered. But, _fuck_ that could be because of the way Jensen grabbed his ass and dug his nails into the sensitive skin.

"Nice ass," Jensen whispered against Jared's ear. The heat boiled over in Jared's chest and he felt it pour into his veins. Sweat trickled down his temple and dripped onto the hood of the car with a small _plink_.

Jared's jeans were around his knees and Jensen's belt was jangling as he loosened it. "You’ve bottomed before, yeah?"

A different kind of heat settled high on Jared's cheeks and he hesitated slightly before shaking his head.

For a few terrifying moments, Jensen froze but Jared wasn't going to let that be the end of _anything_. He twisted around clumsily and managed to face Jensen. Their cocks slipped together, side by side and Jared attacked Jensen's beautiful mouth again.

His tongue glided forward over Jensen's smooth, white teeth and the burn of Jensen's mouth was crazy good.

Nothing had prepared Jared for the way the kissing felt. After all the annoying things he'd thought about Jensen since he'd met him, kissing him had never entered his mind. Once he'd done it, though, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

With Jensen's mouth moving hungrily against his, Jared was almost desperate for it to continue. Each slide of their tongues together made Jared's heart beat a little faster until he felt like it would just explode right out of his chest.

Jensen's hands seemed like they were everywhere at once. He grabbed the globe of Jared's ass and held on tightly. Fingers wove into Jared's hair and tugged enough to tip his head back so Jensen could mouth a teasing path down Jared's neck. His t-shirt was pushed up almost to his shoulders and he could feel that Jensen’s was as well.

"Jensen?" Jared needed everything to progress a little faster or he was just going to lose his mind.

After wetting his lips, Jensen let go of Jared long enough to reach down and search through the pockets of his jeans. When he straightened up he held up a sample bottle of lube and a condom. He smirked.

"You look awfully pleased with yourself," Jared said thickly. His leaned back on his hands and tried to look calm and casual as though he was doing something perfectly normal. He was pretty sure he was failing because of the way his skin felt like it was on fire.

"I _am_ ," Jensen said. His voice was all whiskey and honey and made Jared's cock twitch impatiently.

For the briefest moment, Jensen's expression softened. His free hand reached up so he could run his thumb along the hard line of Jared's jaw. "You good?"

For probably the first time, Jared smiled _at_ Jensen. Okay, it wasn't the biggest smile in the world but it was a smile nonetheless. For good measure, he nodded.

Jensen grabbed Jared’s shoulder and spun him then shoved him so he was bent over the hood. He felt exposed and a trickle of anxiety began to filter through all the _want_ Jensen had stirred up in him.

Then a finger traced the furrow of Jared's spine and he felt it everywhere. He moaned and let his cheek thump down on the hood. his hands squeaked on the paint as Jensen squeezed his ass again.

The sounds of a package opening made Jared shiver. He could feel Jensen moving behind him, heard him suck in a deep breath and then sigh.

The first touch of a lube-covered finger to Jared's tightly clenched hold made him jump. _He was going to let Jensen Ackles fuck him._

"Relax," Jensen murmured in a husky voice.

 _Relax_. Jesus Christ. The finger slipped into Jared's ass and it hurt. He had the urge to pull away then nails were scraping over his back, along his side and down over the curve of his ass. He'd never felt anything like it and it was making his head spin.

Jensen worked Jared open slowly, gently and distracted him with touches, squeezes, nails, a kiss to the center of his shoulder blades that completely took his breath away.

Jared couldn’t keep track of how long it took for his body to accept the persistent pressure of Jensen’s fingers. The sensations of every touch and any touch completely overwhelmed him. He was lost somewhere inside the mess of heat and _want_ that was tangled up inside his body. “Hurry.”

Jensen let out a throaty chuckle and Jared wanted to hit him again. Okay, there was something he wanted a lot more than to _hit_ Jensen … a lot more.

After a few heartbeats that felt like a hundred years, Jensen’s hands settled warm and strong on Jared’s hips.

A nudge was the first thing that Jared felt and a spark shot through his body. It was painful as Jensen’s hardness breached Jared’s body.

“Keep breathing’,” Jensen murmured. His hand moved up to rub the small of Jared’s back.

The sensation was strange, and _hot_ and about a thousand other things Jared wasn’t even sure he understood, but he liked it.

Each time Jensen pushed his hips forwards, Jared would moan - he couldn’t help it. He pushed up onto his forearms and tried to keep breathing.

When he finally felt the firm press of Jensen’s hips to his ass, Jared sighed in relief. He felt full, stretched and like he was hanging by a thread.

Jensen pulled back then his cock slid forward to fill Jared all over again.

It was insanely _hot_. Jared could still feel the lingering echo of pain but everything was pleasure and _want_.

Jensen began to thrust into Jared slowly. He fell forward enough to reach up and grab a handful of Jared’s hair. He yanked up until Jared’s back was arched.

Then everything seemed to just _work_. their bodies moved together, hips tilting to make each thrust even stronger. Jared could feel Jensen’s hands on him as he fucked him and it made his heart flutter dangerously.

All the frustration from earlier in the evening had completely melted away and all of Jared’s focus was on the way his ass was stretched around Jensen’s shaft. Every time Jensen pulled free Jared would groan and try to arch his back even further just to get the sensation back.

Again, and again, Jensen’s hips snapped forwards until Jared was breathless and vibrating. Then his world was turned upside down. Just as Jensen’s fingers curled around Jared’s swollen cock, he angled his hips differently and hit a spot inside Jared that made his vision fade and his heart skip.

Jared hit his peak almost instantly. Every muscle in his body tensed and he came so hard that his entire body jerked against the fender of the car. He knew he was moaning, whimpering, _fuck_ , he had no idea what sounds were coming from his mouth as he was slammed by wave after wave of release.

After Jensen’s entire body lunged forwards, he let out a low cry of pleasure and fell onto Jared’s bare back.

They lay there, half-sprawled on the car, panting, twitching, and covered in sweat.

As Jared came back to himself he became aware of the beat of the music inside, the muffled sound of voices. More than anything else he began to feel the weight of Jensen’s body, the sweat that was cooling on his back and the feel of Jensen’s fingers threaded through his. He wasn’t even sure when that had happened.

Smiling against the hood of the car, Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand.

Jensen smiled against Jared’s back. “You decided you like me now?”

Still smiling, Jared shook his head as well as he could manage. He didn’t let go of Jensen’s hand.

“Guess you better get to know me then.” Jensen kissed Jared’s spine then lapped at the sweat that had beaded there.

A fresh batch of shivers rippled through Jared’s body.

“Come out for coffee with me tomorrow night,” Jensen murmured against Jared’s flesh.

“No,” Jared said softly.

“Seriously?” Jensen raised his head slightly.

“Dinner. Getting to know you is gonna take more than one coffee.”

Jensen’s laugh was deep and rough and made Jared feel like all the bones in his body quivered.

There was a sound behind them and the noise from the party suddenly became louder.

“Who locked the damn door? Took my half an hour to find the damn …. whoa.” 

_Misha_.

“Oh God,” Jensen said quietly.

“On my _car_?” Misha exclaimed.

Easing himself away from Jared, Jensen began struggling back into his jeans. Jared did the same as soon as he was able.

Feeling a little dizzy, Jared hopped around as he tugged his jeans up.

“We were … I mean, well, I was getting to know Jared,” Jensen said as he buckled his belt and tugged his shirt back down.

“Right,” Misha said with a slightly horrified look on his face.

“Sorry,” Jared said as he peered out from behind Jensen.

“I’m going back in,” Misha said flatly. “There may not be enough alcohol here for me to unsee this.”

As soon as the door closed, Jensen started laughing.

Jared groaned. “He’s gonna tell everyone.” It really was the last thing that Jared needed. There was no way he would ever live down what had happened.

Flashing a bright grin over his shoulder, Jensen shrugged. “Don’t worry. My reputation will be fine.”

For a couple of seconds, Jared wasn’t entirely sure that Jensen was joking. But, there was a brightness in those green eyes that was kind of adorable. “Jerk.”

“Dinner it is,” Jensen said. “Pick you up at seven?”

“You know where I live?”

“Of course, I do,” Jensen said as he winked.

Jared couldn’t help smiling as he tugged his t-shirt back down. Maybe there were some interesting things about Jensen after all. “Drive me home then.”

~~~~~~~


End file.
